


Big Juicy

by BunnyRamen



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ashido Mina & Kirishima Eijirou are Best Friends, Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakusquad Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Birthday, Blushing, Boys in Skirts, Clothing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Just references to it tiny bits, Kiri just likes feeling pretty, Kirishima Eijirou is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou-centric, Lingerie, M/M, Nice Enoshima Junko, Non-Graphic Smut, Sero Hanta is a Dork, Shopping Malls, when is it not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyRamen/pseuds/BunnyRamen
Summary: As Kirishima takes Mina out as a distraction, he ends up finding more than he bargained for..
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Big Juicy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkNoahsHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNoahsHere/gifts).



> The store is pretty much a Victoria’s Secret ❤️ This is for one of my friends!! Happy (late) Valentine’s Day!! I love you!❤️❤️

Kirishima was tasked to take Mina out to the mall while everyone got everything ready for her 19th birthday party at her house.

He originally didn’t want to go because he wanted to help with the cake but Mina insisted that he come with her.

So, here he is with Mina who decides to walk into every story that comes by only to leave 2 minutes later.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be there with his best friend, it’s that her attention span was the size of a goldfish.

Which meant, moving from store to store because she found nothing.

Kirishima was a little tired, but this was the perfect time to see if Mina would actually want anything else besides the gift he already bought her.

So far, not a thing caught her eye.

As they both strolled down the long corridor, passing many stores, Mina stopped in her tracks and her neck snapped to the right.

Kirishima followed her gaze and saw that it was a clothing store. From the inside, it already looked like some pink wizard threw up in it. Lots of pink and sparkles, enough to make your eyeballs sizzle in their sockets.

Before he knew it, Mina was grabbing his wrist and running in there with a bright smile on her face.

Kirishima smiled, it was always nice to see his best friend happy.

Even at the risk of his other eye going completely blind from the sequins.

It was even brighter when you were in there, everything bouncing off of the fluorescent lights in there and pretty much blinding in you.

Mina talked excitedly to the nearest store associate, the woman talking back just as eagerly.

Mina told him she was going to the skirt section, not forgetting to tell him to see if he sees something he likes.

Kirishima stood awkwardly in the middle of the store before walking his legs to move forward.

It’s not that he didn’t like “feminine” things or the color pink and such- he liked wearing it actually, it was that it ended up not fitting him as well he hoped.

Looking at the nearest shirt and picking it up, he wasn’t even sure it would cover half of chest.

He had gotten bigger in terms of muscle since his first year of U.A., not getting any taller than an inch but he wouldn’t dwell on that.

Maybe, he was looking in the wrong section.

“Excuse me?” 

Kirishima turned around and was met with a towering, blonde pigtailed girl, rapidly chewing a piece of gum with a giant smile on her face.

“I was just looking-“ He flushed, trying to put the shirt back but ended up dropping it.

“Don’t worry! It’s not my place to judge what people want to wear but I think you’d look uber cute in that shirt! We do have bigger sizes if you want to see them?” She picked up the shirt and put it back on the rack neatly.

“Sure. Thank you!” Kirishima smiled nervously, looking at her name tag and seeing it read “Junko” in curly letters.

“Bitchin’! If I weren’t like my other coworkers, I’d already be asking you your bra size!” She snorted at the joke.

Junko quickly led him over to the larger sized shirts and outfit accessories, leaving him to his own devices with a large smile.

He was deeper into the store now, nothing around him but pink, sparkles and everything frilly, lacy, and down right eye catching.

Kirishima smiled, looking through the various shirts and picking out one that spoke to him.

It was an all black shirt with a pink skull on it, and it looked just his size!

He then went over to the pants aisle, but was quickly drawn to the skirt aisle when he got a look at a particularly cute white mini skirt.

Perfect, all he needed was something to pull it all together!

After looking through a couple aisles, he found shelves upon shelves full of thigh highs, stockings and tights galore.

He set his sights on a snow white, lacy looking pair of thigh highs, which would go perfect with the outfit he was putting together.

He put them on the arm he was holding everything with, figuring he should probably grab a basket.

After finding a lone basket away from the others, he continues shopping, monetarily forgetting why he came here.

As he looked around for a bit, picking up more shirts and such, he gawked at the display for lingerie.

He thought for a moment on how he would look in a pair and ultimately decided to at least browse for a bit.

He barely walked through the aisle before he saw a really nice looking red lace bra, which sparkled under the light once he got closer.

Upon picking it up, he tested the band’s stretchiness and figured he’d needed a size up to make sure it fit properly.

He grabbed the bigger size and threw it into his basket, the harder part was over. Now he just needed bottoms to match.

The bottoms would be a bit of a harder choice since somewhere small, too big, or the crotch part was missing.

He finally found a pair that seemed suitable, though they were black since all the red colors seemed to be sold out.

He threw it in the basket and wondered if the garter sock piece, that would be held up by a waist piece and went down into two straps for his thighs, was the right way to go.

He decided the hell with it, if he was going all out, might as well go out with a bang.

He grabbed the biggest size they had for the piece and put in his basket. 

He grinned as he thought about the reaction it could spark from his usually composed (in terms of this kind of thing) boyfriend.

He heard a continuous buzzing from his phone and Bakugou’s set ringtone played quietly, and promptly grabbed his phone.

“Puddin” was on the caller ID and he smiled, answering it.

“Yes?”

“Bring pinky home. We’re ready.”

“Alright. And Katsuki?”

“What?”

“I may have a present for you when we get home.”

“Really? What is it?” 

“You’ll see, but I’ll let you know it’s something very lacy and red.” Kirishima grinned, “anyways I’ll get her out of the store and back home! See you guys!”

He promptly hung up and continued shopping yet started making his way towards where he last saw Mina.

——-

“What’s with Bakugou?” Kaminari pointed out the red faced man, unmoving on the decorated couch.

“Well, judging by the red face and the fact that we’ve seen him like this before, I’d say someone’s getting laid tonight!” Sero said with a smirk, loud enough for Bakugou to look at him with anger.

“Uh oh.” 

——-

He finally found Mina with the same associate from earlier, having probably helped her through her entire shopping experience.

“Yo Mina!” He called from the other side of the store as the pink headed girl seemed to be waving the associate goodbye.

“Hey Kiri! I see someone’s found something like-“ Mina scrutinized something in his basket.

“Honey, you went a size too small for the bra! You need a size bigger!”

“I did? How do you know?” 

“Remember when I dared you to be measured for a dress Momo would make at the last sleepover? I remember the measurements!” Mina said enthusiastically, motioning him to follow her.

“Huh, I guess I should’ve been remembering too since they’re mine.” Kirishima felt a bit stupid that he didn’t remember his own body measurements yet his own best friend did.

Kirishima led her over to where he found the lingerie.

“My my, looks like someone is getting busy tonight!” She grinned at the sheepish look that came across Kirishima’s face.

Mina put the bra back on the self and grabbed the correct size, “You’re welcome!” She put it in his basket.

“You sure that’s the only lingerie set you want? There are so many pretty colors and I know Bakugou would love to see them.” She elbowed him playfully.

“I guess one more set couldn’t hurt..” He looked at the very nice pink babydoll that Mina was quickly dragging him over to see.

——-

Kirishima thanked her graciously, and went back to the front counter, putting all their stuff on the counter to be scanned.

“My favorite shopper! I see you found everything you need.” Junko quickly started scanning their stuff together.

Mina tried protesting that she could pay but Kirishima pulled out his wallet. He managed to playfully shush her and pat her on the head when she pouted.

“That’ll be 52300 on yen!” She turned the scanner towards him, and Mina’s jaw almost came off its hinges.

Kirishima didn’t fret, coming from a rich family and having a job of his own as a pro hero definitely does have its perks.

He swiped his card, Kirishima thought Mina was about to faint.

Junko started bagging their stuff separately and handing each one off to both of them with a wide smile.

“Have a good time! Also, you two seem real cool, so I hope you don’t mind me writing my number on the receipt! We should all hang out sometime if you want!” She added quickly before scurrying off to help someone else.

“We should definitely hang out with her. I like her!” Mina said, Kirishima agreeing wholeheartedly as they made their way out.

———

After Mina’s party, and taking plenty of pictures for the Bakusquad scrapbook, Kirishima and Bakugou made their way home.

Bakugou momentarily forgot what Kirishima had said, so upon him leaving with his bags to run off to the bathroom, he found it odd.

He decided to let Kirishima do whatever he was doing as he heard the shower going.

——-

20 minutes later...

Bakugou was interrupted from the mindless show that he was watching by his boyfriend calling his name.

Blonde hair was leaned back into the couch as he groaned, having to get up and leave the comfort of the couch. 

He got up, pushing himself off the couch and padding his way over to the bedroom.

“This better be good, asshole!” He yelled, finally reached the room and walking in further, “I was real fucking comf-f-uh-com-“ Bakugou suddenly lost the ability to form a coherent sentence.

His cheeks turned a bright rosy red, the rest of his face gaining a rather unhealthy amount of pink and spreading down to his neck.

If they were in a cartoon, Kirishima was pretty sure smoke would be coming from his pink ears.

“Well, hey Puddin’! I was wondering when you would come to bed!” Kirishima yawned, reaching his arms high above his head as if he wasn’t wearing and flaunting THAT.

A gorgeous red, sparkly, lace fabric bra that matched the garter currently trying to break loose from his thighs though he had bought the biggest size they had. 

Not a matching color but just as elegant looking, was a pair of black panties that accentuated everything life had to hand him on a silv-no  **_gold_ ** platter. 

To finish it off, a pair of black thigh highs were currently hugging the richness that sat below that god sent of an ass.

Kirishima had to admit, he felt _powerful_. _**Fearless**_. Whatever other damn word you want to use that meant he felt incredibly foxy.

But best of all, he felt gorgeous in his incredibly strong yet soft loft looking body.

Bakugou made an inner apology to every deity above for being seconds away from ruining such a heaven made man.

Kirishima beckoned him over with a single finger and a smirk. 

You wouldn’t think you’d see a door slam shut so fast as you could’ve that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking by these last three years, going on four! Though I’ve never met you before, you’re already one of the coolest people I know!


End file.
